Meeting Again
by sento
Summary: This is about three years after the events of Twilight Princess. MidnaxLink
1. Chapter 1

**Meet Again…**

_Standing before him, unaware of his surroundings__ was Midna shock consumed him. "Midna, I…I" he stuttered unable to speak._

_"Shhh," Midna hushed him putting a finger to his lips. Link looked into her fiery eyes unable to speak. She stepped closer and kissed him __passionately_

_"How?"__ Link asked __Midna__as they parted__Midna began to stepping away from him, and before his __eyes,__ the surroundings around him began to change. __He was in the Mirror Chamber, back to the day she left. _

_His eyes focused on Midna as she closed her eyes __"Link…" __ a single tear fell from her gentle face, "I…" She began to push the tear away._

_"He wanted to stop her say something, he opened his mouth but no words came out. He __didn't__ want to see her leave again. __But__ he could do nothing, but watch the scene before him. _

_"See you later…" The tear made contact with the __mirror,__ Midna ran up the stairs and smiled sadly at Link as she faded away from his world once again. _

_The mirror shattered and Link fell to his knees staring at the ground._

Link awoke suddenly with the haunting dream of Midna fresh in his mind. Link got of bed reluctantly, he glanced at the window the sun was just beginning to rise. He sighed, as he got ready for the day. It had been three years since Midna left his world, since she broke their only connection together. Two of those years he had been gone searching for a way back to the Twilight Realm. He had returned just six months ago and life had gone back to the way it was before he met Midna, before he journeyed off into the unknown.

Link seemed to have dreams of Midna frequently he would always be so close to having her and she would vanish from his world again. She consumed his thoughts, the only thing that seemed to get her off his mind was to help out around the village. He gladly helped heard of the goats or help Rusl out with various items. Link stepped outside to the early morning air he took a deep breath ready to get on with the day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think I'm not sure when my next update will be, but I'll try to have it up in a week!


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet Again…**

Link led Epona through Ordon Village, he spotted a few of the residents as he made his way to the ranch.

"Link!" Ilia yelled running toward him.

Link sighed he didn't feel like talking much today. "Yes Ilia?" Link asked putting on a fake smile.

"How long are you going to be at the ranch today?" Ilia asked with a small smile.

"I'm not sure," Link answered quickly.

"Maybe…," Ilia started hesitating with continuing, "Maybe you could do something with me or the children."

"Maybe," Link replied he hadn't really spent much time with anyone in the small village he had pretty much kept to himself. Ilia had often tried to get him to do things with her or the children of the village. "I better get going," Link said as he mounted Epona.

Ilia nodded her head, she stopped where she was, and watched Link gallop off to the ranch.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Link had herded all the goats into the barn just as the sun had began to set. He watched the sun set for a few more minutes. Memories of his journey, memories of her quickly rushed through his head. Link turned his head away trying to make himself not remember, and lead Epona back before it got too dark.

Link saw Colin and Rusl practicing swordsmanship they waved as he neared them he waved back. All of the other residents were getting ready to call it a night, as was Link. Another long uneventful day went by just like so many days before. Link longed to go searching for her again, but he knew he would never find a way back to her world. He had searched and found nothing, not the slightest clue in the right direction. He ran around in circles for two long years, no mention of the Twili or their realm was found it was as if they just vanished from the World of Light and left nothing behind. He supposed when the goddesses sent them to another realm they also sent along everything about them, leaving the Mirror of Twilight as their only connection, the only clue to their world. But that was now destroyed leaving nothing, but the memories of what happened three years ago behind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The doors of the Throne Room were slammed open. A robed figure entered the room. Midna quickly stood and narrowed her eyes and demanded, "Who are you?"

"My dear Twilight Princess," the robed man answered smoothly. "All of that will be answered in due time. You should be more concerned as to what I have to offer." As he finished his sentence guards surrounded him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

A/N: Sorry, for taking so long, but I've been sick and haven't been wanting to write so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't any good. I was planning on this one being longer, but I didn't feel like writing too much and wanted to get this one up ASAP, I'll try to make the next one much longer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Meet Again…**

"Hey Link!" Colin greeted as Link approached.

"Is Rusl ready?" Link questioned.

"I think so, I'll go check!" Colin replied running to the house.

Link nodded his head and waited for Rusl. Him and Rusl were going to gather some wood today \it had been a while since him and Rusl had taken a walk to the woods he did so quite often back before his journey, but now it was a rare occasion Rusl lately had been taking his son.

"Ah, Link I can see you're ready," Rusl said as he gathered a few items for the small task.

Link nodded his head and the two made their way to Faron Woods.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The man smirked as the guards cautiously surrounded him. "I assure you princess I mean you no harm. Just an offer that you _can't_ refuse," He answered calmly eyeing the guards inching closer toward him.

"And why wouldn't I be able to refuse?" Midna questioned.

"Because…" He looked at the guards and then back at Midna, "It will better our world."

"How so?" Midna asked stepping closer to the robed figure, the guards moved slightly as the princess neared.

"To expand our world, to complete it."

Midna stood a few feet away from the robed figure, "Our world is complete it has nothing more to offer."

"In its current state that would be true," The robed figure paused for a few seconds before continuing, "But our world was so close to being completed, but that attempt was prevented some years ago. Three years ago in fact."

Midna's eyes widen with realization of what he was talking about.

His smile widen as he saw her reaction, "I believe you know just what I'm talking about." His tone changed drastically as he continued talking, "Three years ago you and that so called 'hero' destroyed what we could have had. To merge shadow and light to create darkness."

"You won't have a chance!" Midna stated, remembering the day she left the World of Light, when she left him. She spoke softer, "There is no way to the World of Light. The Mirror of Twilight is destroyed."

"Ah, so naïve," He spoke smugly, "I'll give you a choice princess."

"Guards," Midna snapped her fingers and the guards surrounded the man, preparing to arrest him.

"You think they can stop me?" He said laughing. Simply waving his hand, he sent the guards flying across the room. "Now," He stopped playing around, "I don't want to have to hurt you my dear Princess, but if you refuse to help me then you'll leave me no other choice!"

Midna narrowed her eyes, "You can't get to the World of Light. Even if you could I'd do everything in my power to stop you!"

"Those light-dwellers really changed you didn't they? But being in that foreign land would change anyone I suppose." He questioned taking a step closer. "Tell me Midna why did you destroy the mirror?"

"I already told all the Twili the reason. Now leave!" Midna replied harshly.

"But your reason didn't seem good enough I think you have another reason. Tell me."

"I told you to leave!" Midna yelled this man was stepping on dangerous grounds with Midna.

"I don't think I will," He replied smoothly, "I've unlocked a hidden power, it was sealed away when the world was first created forbidden, but it now belongs to me. You won't be able to stop me."

Midna formed a ball of energy, and sent it flying toward the man.

He smirked as he made the ball angle around and hit Midna, she fell to the ground she glared at him as she quickly rose.

"I already told you, you can't stop me." Midna used another one of her magical powers. "I suppose you won't work with me. That really is a shame." Midna used several other attempts but they all failed either aiming them back for her or dodging them.

He moved quickly avoiding all of her attempts to cause him harm, he grabbed her arm and pinned her. "I don't want to cause you any harm Princess," He whispered in her ear, "Perhaps in time you will change your mind." He quickly knocked her out so she wouldn't cause him any more trouble. He looked around the throne was now his, his plan was slowly coming together each step he carefully planned the first major step was completely it wouldn't be to long before the rest would follow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rusl and Link sat before Faron Spring after a long day of working. "It's been a while since we've taken a walk in Faron Woods." Rusl replied, "It has changed a bit."

Link simply nodded his head and looked up at the sky the sun was beginning to set.

"At least now it isn't dangerous," Rusl remarked remembering when the bulblins and other creatures had evaded the woods making it more dangerous than usual.

"We should get going before it gets too dark," Link replied not wanting to talk. He hadn't actually talked to Rusl like they use to. That last serious talk he could remember was when he had asked him to deliver an item to the Royal Family, he remember Rusl talking about the hour of twilight, how loneliness always pervaded the hour of twilight. He found that quite ironic consider the next day their world was transformed into twilight and then his journey began.

"I suppose you're right," Rusl said knowing Link was just getting out of talking like he always did.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but I've had this chapter written for a while. I've been having trouble getting online so I haven't been able to get on line in several days sorry! Hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Meet Again…**

**Chapter ****Four**

He sat on the throne and looked around he had succeed in taking over the Twilight Realm he wonder if the World of Light would be this easy. Searching for this great power was worth all of the trouble he went through having to listen and do as that worthless Zant said was worth being able to learn of the great secrets this realm held. "Erlantz," He called out to one of his most trusted.

"Yes?" Erlantz answered quickly coming to his side. He was an average sized Twili he was a bit shorter than most, but that didn't stop him from succeeding in missions given to him.

"How soon will we be able to depart?" He question tired of waiting, he had discovered a way back to the World of Light, but it took a lot of magic to complete the temporary portal to the Light. But once there he would be able to merge the two worlds and there would be no need for a portal.

"Not long I assure you," Erlantz responded calmly.

"Good, you may leave," Erlantz bowed and quickly exited the throne room. A smile crept on the face on the self proclaimed 'King' of Twilight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey Link," Talo yelled as he saw Link returning early from the ranch.

Link looked at the young boy and saw the other children of the village close by his house, "Yes Talo?" Link answered tiredly knowing what he wanted.

"Can you show us that really neat move!?" He asked excitedly. "Or the slingshot!"

"Not today," Link responded rather quickly.

"That's what you always say," Talo said disappointed.

Beth overheard Talo and Link's conversation and ran up to the two, "Aw, come on Link please," She said sweetly.

Link smiled a little, he knew the kids wouldn't stop pestering until he let them play with one his smaller weapons or show them some random move. "What do you want to see?"

"The one where you jump!" Talo responded quickly and tried to demonstrate it.

"No use that bow it's so amazing!" Beth said right after Talo.

"I'm sure it's nothing we haven't seen before," Malo muttered negatively like usual.

Link nodded his head listening to all of them talk at the same time and grabbed his sword preparing to do the jump attack.

"Link," Colin yelled coming from the spring.

Link turned around he noticed an urgency in his voice, "Is something wrong?"

"There's a huge creature!" Colin explained, "It looks like the ones when were taken away three years ago."

Link's eyes widen, "That's not possible," Link whispered running toward the spring.

The children looked at each other not quite sure what to do.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Link reached the spring and he saw a Twilight Creature just like the ones before. Link easily defeated it since there was only one. Link didn't understand how this creature could come to the World of Light the Mirror of Twilight was destroyed and there was no other way to or from the Twilight.

Ordona appeared, "O brave youth…" The light spirit spoke slowly with sudden urgency. "Once again shadow is being merged with light…You must stop this new power…This is an old and ancient magic…Forbidden even from the Twili themselves…Travel to Hyrule…There the princess will need your help…You must hurry…" Ordona faded away not giving Link a chance to question any of what was said.

Link walked slowly thinking about what was just said to him. If someone from the Twilight was trying to merge the two world's again, then just maybe he could see Midna again. With this thought he quickened his pace and ran into his house. He put on his Hero tunic and grabbed a few items that would possibly help him on his new journey.

Link got Epona a put a few items on her and hoped on her.

"Where are you going Link?" Colin asked.

"I need to go to Hyrule Castle," Link answered and road off leaving behind the village once again clueless as to what he was doing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

A/N: I'm not that great on making names so I found Erlantz which means 'brave, daring' I found it on BehindTheNames. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
